Loyalties
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: Darla's back and she wants her crown back but first she needs her king. summary sucks but enjoy anyway
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel…god I wish I did though…oh sorry

Warnings: character death, cussing, sex, and the usual vampire mumbo jumbo

The blonde stalked casually through the dark streets of downtown LA. For most women this would be a very dangerous idea, but she was not most women. She was not most humans as a matter of fact. She was a vampire. She had, at one point, been one of the most feared vampires in all of Europe, but a pesky gypsy had caused a chain reaction that now left her very far from her throne, but she was clawing her way back up. All she needed was her king, but first, something to eat. Her chance came soon enough thanks to the tight jeans and shirt she was wearing.

"Hey pretty lady," a voice from the alley called. A rough looking man with a black goatee and dark brown skin stepped into the light of the street lamp. His red bandana wrapped tightly around his head. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?" he asked looking her up and down.

"You're right," Darla said, playing innocent victim as she had seen so many other women do for real, "It is dangerous." She eyed him just as closely, but he was too busy looking at her ass to notice. 'This one's gonna taste terrible,' Darla sneered to herself.

"Yeah, why don't you come over here with me, I'll keep you safe," he said and gestured towards the alley. 'Amateur,' Darla scoffed in her head. But she would make due.

"Um…ok," she said in her 'innocent' tone and followed him. As expected, he jumped on her as soon as she got in the shadows. A scream rang out through the night.

Darla emerged, licking her lips in disgust. The dead body behind her was almost invisible in the darkness. Not that anyone would check anyway.

"Yech, I was right, cigarettes and cheap beer," Darla said to herself, "Still, it was filling. Now for part two." She continued walking through the city of angels looking intently for someone.

"Come on now you dumb broad, I haven't got all day. Well, actually, I haven't got any of the day," Darla thought out loud. She stopped, catching a scent. "Now we're getting somewhere." Darla turned a corner and saw another young blonde girl walking down the darkly lit street. 'Sheesh, you give them a champion and they think they're untouchable,' Darla thought, 'I'll fix that soon enough.' Darla rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, preparing for her next role.

The girl turned to see another blonde running towards her, looking very frightened. When she caught up to her, she stopped, panting heavily.

"Oh thank God," Darla panted, "Please we have to hurry, there's a man after me. He's got a knife, come on over here. Hurry I think I hear him!" Darla pushed the confused young woman into another alley. She hid against the wall and looked out at the street. "I think I might have lost him. What's your name?" Darla asked, going over by the dumpster where the other girl was.

"Tiffany," she said, looking Darla up and down. This woman didn't seem to be a threat, and even if she was, Angel had promised to keep her safe and he had never failed before.

"That's a nice name," Darla said looking up at the rooftops of the building opposite them. "So what made Angel decide to bother with you?" Darla said, now turning to Tiffany.

"W-what?" Tiffany stuttered. How did she know about Angel? Who was she?

"I'll bet it was the hair. He always did like blondes. That's probably why it was so easy to get him," Darla thought out loud, ignoring Tiffany.

"I should go," Tiffany said and began to walk past Darla, but her path was blocked.

"No, I don't think you should," she sneered, "You see, I need your help."

"You do? Why?" Tiffany asked, not daring to look Darla in the eyes.

"Well a friend of mine lives here, but I need you to help me make him come out and play." Tiffany screamed as Darla's face became scrunched and demonic. Darla grabbed her and bit her neck. Opening an artery and Tiffany's blood strayed into her mouth. "Much better than that other idiot," Darla hissed and continued to drink until a familiar scent reached her nose.

"Let her go, Darla," a deep voice ordered. Darla looked up and smiled.

"Angelus, oh no wait, it's Angel, you reek of soul," Darla sneered, "Now why would I want to let her go? She's very tasty, but you wouldn't know, would you?" Angel dropped down the buildings fire escape.

"I'm not gonna say this nicely again. Let her go," Angel said, taking a step towards the two women. Darla grinned.

"Fine." She released Tiffany and her body dropped to the ground, lifeless. Angel rushed to the body and reached down to check for a pulse. He hung his head and straightened up again. "You'll find I kill faster than a human, Angel," Darla said, licking her lips. Angel raised his head.

"What do you want, Darla? Why did you come here?" he asked, his dark eyes burning into hers.

"Who said I wanted something?" Darla asked, playing false innocence, again. She began to circle him like a shark.

"You always want something," Angel responded, not moving.

"Come on now, love, you know that's not true," Darla said, now running her hands across his shoulders lightly.

"I'm not your love, and yes it is true. I lived with you for two hundred years, remember?" Angel said, shrugging off her hands.

"No, you didn't, Angelus did. He's the one who knows me, you just feed of the information, like a parasite," Darla spat.

"Well that's too bad, because Angelus isn't coming back," Angel said, turning to face her. Darla walked around him, again, over to Tiffany's body. She inhaled deeply.

"Smell that, Angel? That's the scent of what you want, but refuse to take. Look at her. You could have done that, had a nice warm meal, but you choose to drink cold pig's blood," Darla spat again, "Oh how the mighty have fallen when the most powerful vampire in Europe and possibly the world is locked in a cage by a pathetic soul. Look at her body, Angel. Look at her blood. You want it. And you know you do."

"No! I don't!" Angel shouted, grabbing Darla's wrists hard enough to make a human cry out in pain, but Darla remained quiet.

"Yes you do, but Angel isn't strong enough for it. He isn't strong enough to take what he knows he wants and craves so badly," Darla whispered, staring back at Angel, "Angel is weak." Angel shouted and threw Darla against a wall, holding her there.

"You have no idea what weakness is," he hissed in her ear.

"Oh but I do, Angel," Darla said rubbing her hips against Angel's. Angel backed up quickly, releasing her.

"Stop," he said, worry in his eyes.

"Why? Why should I stop, Angel, you know you want it. Or does Angelus need to _show _you how much you want it? I know Angelus wants it. He would have taken it by now. He takes what he wants, because he knows he can. But not Angel, no, Angel has to work for it and even then he might not take it. Poor, scared little Angel, big bad Angelus might come out and hurt the people he loves," Darla mocked. It was her turn to pin Angel to the wall. "You really are pathetic, you know that? That's why I wanted to kill you when you got your soul. I knew you would become this. I'm surprised you survived this long. The only reason you did was because that slayer bitch wasn't strong enough to kill you. You took what you wanted then, why not now?" Angel spun around and reversed their positions.

"Because I learn from my mistakes," Angel said. He released her and took a step back.

"No you don't. You let them haunt you and torment you. You're always saving the girls, getting close to the blonde ones. I haunt you, Angel. I know what you want and so do you, but you're too scared to take it. You are a pathetic, weak waste of dust!" That struck a nerve. Angel grabbed Darla and threw her to the ground, pinning her easily.

"Shut up! Why do you do this to me?! Every time, why can't you just leave me alone?!" Angel shouted. Darla smiled and pulled him closer so that her mouth was by his ear.

"Because you wont let me, and neither will he. No matter where you go or what you do, I will be there, because you _want _me to be there," she whispered and then bit him. Angel groaned and bit her back, at first he thought it was out of habit, but the tiny voice on Angelus in the back of his mind shouted otherwise, slowly growing louder. Fuck, he did want this.

'Oh fuck it,' Angel thought. He picked Darla up bridal style and quickly carried her away to an abandoned building. He threw her onto an old bed and joined her there.

"Good boy," Darla whispered to him as he began to pull off her shirt. She easily pulled his shirt off over his head and began to unzip his pants. He forced himself over her and began to give her neck several desperate, unpracticed bites and scratches up and down her now bare torso. She continued to pull down her lover's pants as he yanked hers down to her ankles where she proceeded to kick them off and he did the same.

Angel's hips were already bucking in desperation. "Easy, boy, one more layer, be patient," she cooed in his ear. Angel proceeded to remove this remaining layer quickly, his tongue licking the stream of blood flowing from Darla's neck. Darla wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust him in. Angel shouted in pleasure. Darla laughed. It had been so long since her boy had felt this. Angel's hip jerked convulsively. Darla smiled and began to slowly set him into a steady rhythm.

Angel's, or rather Angelus's, old skills began to return with the occasional pleased twitch. The two vampires bit and scratched each other continuously, causing enough wounds to kill a human but simply please a vampire. Darla rolled on top of Angel and began to move her hips tantalizingly. Angel grabbed her sides and thrust her down, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. Darla leaned down and whispered in Angel's ear.

"Come on Angelus. Come back to me. Give me _my _champion." She thrust down on Angel again, causing him to scream in an orgasm perfectly synchronized with hers. Angel panted and Darla slid off him, lying next to him. She gave him a kiss. Angel looked at her and his face suddenly contorted in pain. He rolled off the bed and convulsed on the floor. He lifted himself on his hands and knees groaning and convulsing.

"No," Angel whispered. He looked up at Darla who was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. "No, this isn't what I wanted!" he cried.

"Well it's what I want and it's what Angelus wants, two to one baby, we win," Darla said smiling down at him. Angel smiled, his face now contorted into a demonic form. He launched himself at Darla and pinned her to the bed.

"Thanks, baby. How can I ever return the favor?" he said. Darla grinned up at him.

"Hello, Angelus. I've missed you."

To be continued…

Hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping soon. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok disclaimer and warnings are in the last chapter so let's go.**

Cordelia paced around the Hyperion lobby impatiently, but she seemed to be the only one bothered. Fred sat on the couch reading, Wesley was doing research on some sort of demon, and Gunn was performing some maintenance on his crossbow. As for Connor, well no one really expected him to care anyway and he was simply seated on the staircase watching Cordy.

"Ok he has been gone for way too long. I mean how long does it take to save one girl?" she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well we don't know what he was up against, Cordelia," Wes answered calmly, not looking up from his research as though he had been expecting the question for a while now.

"Yeah, maybe had had to follow it or something," Gunn added, loading the crossbow and aiming it at the wall, before lowering it and adjusting it more.

"He followed it? Without us? Well we should go after him, he might be in trouble," Cordy urged, waving her arms in small circles as she spoke.

"Cordy, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Connor said quietly. Everyone turned to him. He looked at each of them, but shrank slightly from Fred's hard stare. She had proven not to be as quiet and sweet as she seemed over the summer during which Angel had gone "missing". He knew he still wasn't entirely in their good graces and he turned away finally.

"Connor has a point, Cordelia," Wes said, earning a surprised look from the long haired teen, "If Angel needed our help he would have contacted us." Connor gave a look of thanks, but Wes ignored it. Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the large door.

"Cordy! Wes! Let us in!" Angel's voice called desperately. Wes looked at the clock hung over the desk.

"It's almost sunrise," he said as Cordy rushed to the door. Angel stood there holding a cloaked woman close to him. Some blonde hair hung down from the hood, leading them all to assume it was Tiffany.

"Angel! You're ok! We were so worried…"

"Yeah ok that's great but I won't be ok if you don't let us in," he said urgently, cutting Cordy off.

"Oh yeah, of course, come in both of you," she said quickly and stepped aside.

"Thanks," Angel said and stepped in as Cordy closed the door on the beginning sunrise. Angel and the still cloaked woman sat down on the couch, not far from Fred. Everyone except for Connor gathered around their leader and new guest.

"What took you so long?"

"Yeah we were starting to think we'd have to go and find you."

"Are you ok?"

They each bombarded Angel with questions, but Connor hung back on the stairs. He scowled and sniffed suspiciously. Something wasn't right. He had smelled Tiffany on Angel's clothes before and that woman did not smell even human, but it was hard to pick up because the cloak blocked the proper scent. Thankfully he was an excellent tracker and picked it up. Then there was Angel, something about his scent was different, too. What it was, Connor didn't know, but this was not the same Angel who had left earlier that night. Finally, Connor stood up and walked over.

"Hey Angel, how's your friend? Would she like to put her coat down," he asked the hint of a challenge in his voice. The woman slowly stood up and walked over to him.

He caught her scent more easily this time. This was not Tiffany, nor was this a human. She raised her hand and gently cupped his cheek.

'_Vampire_' he thought, tensing slightly and turning away from her touch. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled it away from his face. Angel stood up, eyes watching closely.

"Tsk tsk haven't you taught this boy any manners?" she said.

"I know who you are," Conner hissed. He spun her around and pulled off the cloak. Everyone gasped.

"Darla?" Cordy shouted in disbelief, "But how?"

"Surprise," Darla said and easily pulled out of Connor's grip and threw him to the wall, causing several cracks to form.

"Wait then that must mean…" Cordy started and turned around.

"Angelus!" Connor yelled, hurling himself towards his father. Gunn raised the crossbow but was forced to lower it when Angelus grabbed Connor and used him as a shield, keeping him in a choke hold as the teen struggled angrily.

"You know kid, locking your father in a box and then throwing him on the ocean is not a very good thing to do," Angelus said before slamming Connor to the ground. "After I'm done killing these clowns, you are so grounded." He spun around and grabbed Fred's arm as she ran behind him to stake him and twisted her arm behind her back painfully making her cry out.

"Let her go!" Gunn shouted, re-aiming the crossbow.

"Oh yeah? Make me," Angelus challenged, holding a struggling Fred easily. Gunn fired but the shot hit Wesley as Darla shoved him in the way. Cordelia lay unconscious on the ground not far from Connor and Wesley was more or less out of commission, wheezing and panting as the arrow stuck out of his shoulder. "Thanks love," Angelus said, kissing Darla briefly.

"Anytime," she responded.

"I mean it, Angelus, if you kill her I will tear you limb from limb," Gunn growled. Angelus looked amused.

"Kill her? Oh no there is still fun to be had with this body," he hissed and licked Fred's ear, making her squeak and struggle harder. "But that's a story for another day. So good night and good luck," Angelus said before throwing Fred at Gunn. By the time Gunn looked up again, they were both gone.

"Damnit!" he shouted in frustration, but did not follow. Wesley was loosing a lot of blood and Fred's arm was injured pretty bad. Cordelia and Connor would be fine once they woke up, but for now their biggest problem was the return of possibly the two most dangerous vampires in the world.

To be continued…

_Dun dun dun!!! _Ok so now everybody knows about the new "problem". What will they do now? What did Angelus mean by "still fun to be had"? Well you probably know but there is still more to be done so see ya next time and hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes I'm hyper while I'm writing this so wheeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so like always I don't own anything and there's some cussing and stuff. And to lozvamp: I'm sorry but Connor is not an actual vampire, he has all the vampire abilities though, he just can go out in sunlight and doesn't feel the urge to drink human blood. Sorry if you're disappointed, maybe I'll make him a vampire in something else. But anyways, enjoy.**

Connor had finally woken up and Cordy had not been far behind since the first thing he did was put a warm rag on her forehead. She sat up quickly.

"Where's Angelus?" she asked, looking around fearfully.

"He and Darla made a break for it," Gunn said, helping Fred patch up Wesley's wound. "I'm really sorry about that, buddy," Gunn apologized looking at the bloody hole in Wes's shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not as though you did it on purpose. None of us could have predicted what was going to happen," Wes groaned as Fred applied more pressure to his shoulder as she began to wrap a bandage around it.

"Hold still," she scolded, pushing him back when he leaned up slightly.

"I should have been able to predict it. I mean what's the point of having visions if you can't predict danger when it's coming right at you. If The Powers That Be are going to put me through those damn migraines to do their bidding they could at least give me the courtesy of knowing when danger's about to attack me and my friends," Cordy complained pacing back and forth in front of the couch. Connor had retired back to the stairs.

"Don't blame yourself, Cordy. You can't control The Powers That Be anymore than any of the rest of us can," Connor said. The others turned to him in surprise as though they hadn't remembered he was there. Connor just stood up and went to Cordy, placing his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him thankfully before giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah, they always do stuff like this. Besides we've dealt with Angelus before and we can deal with him again," Gunn agreed.

"But I'm still the one who let them in. I should have at least checked," Cordy said, looking away in shame.

"We all thought it was the same person. We would have done the same thing," Fred put in after finishing with Wesley's wound.

'Well most of us,' Connor thought arrogantly to himself. Damn his father…and his mother, too. Neither of them brought anything but trouble and shouldn't be trusted, but he remained the only one who thought so and didn't want to start conflict as a result of voicing his concerns. Nothing good had come of the last time he had acted on impulse. He rubbed the spot on his chest where the memory of the burn of Fred's taser was still fresh. Everyone was too busy worrying about Angelus to notice Connor's actions.

"So what do we do now?" Cordy asked.

"What can we do? We don't know where they went," Gunn said downheartedly.

"I could find them," Connor chimed in wanting to help if it meant possibly bringing his father down.

"It's too dangerous, Connor," Wes said gently.

"So we just sit here like targets and wait for them to come and attack us again?" Connor asked angrily. They were treating him like a child. He could take care of himself.

"Yeah, we can't just do nothing," Cordy agreed. Connor was shocked by the number of positive responses he was getting lately but it certainly wasn't bothering him. Maybe now that the group was forced to face a problem without their "fearless leader" they would be more willing to trust him.

"Yeah but what if Connor does find them? What then? They just proved that they can kick all our asses into next week," Gunn voiced.

"That's because they surprised us. If we went to them, we would have the upper hand," Connor explained looking around the group for approval.

"I don't think we should do anything just yet. We should learn more about the situation like how Darla got back and what made her corrupt Angel in the first place," Wesley said with finality. Fred and Gunn nodded.

"Yeah Connor, we can't just rush into things like this," Cordy said gently and placed a hand on his back. The teen just growled in frustration and turned to storm up the stairs. Cordy was about to follow but Wes stopped her.

"Leave him be, Cordelia. If he's anything like his father, which he is proving to be, we should just leave him alone to cool off. In the mean time we need to figure out what's going on," Wesley said, lifting himself, with some help from Gunn and Fred, off the couch. Cordy looked up the stairs but nodded. Whether the kid wanted to admit it or not, he and Angel had a lot in common.

~*~

Connor paced around on of the many rooms of the old hotel angrily. None of them trusted him. They trusted Angel, when Angel was the one who had just gone evil _again_. He sat down on the creaky bed and slapped a lamp from the nightstand, sending it crashing against the wall into a broken heap of glass on the floor.

He groaned and flopped back on the bed. It smelt of dust and mold, maybe a rat or two. He could show them. He _would _show them. He was capable of handling Angelus all on his own, or at least get some valuable information. He leaned back up. Yeah, that's what he would do. He would wait until they were all asleep and then go track down Angelus and Darla to their hiding place. Then he could go back and tell the others. They would probably be a little upset with him for going on his own but they would appreciate what he had to say. And then the hunt could begin.

The teen grinned. He wasn't sure where he got his excellent planning skills from, but there was no way they came from his father. Perhaps his adoptive father, Holtz, had given it to him. Either way, Connor had his plan, now all he had to do was wait.

~*~

Angelus carried Darla bridal-style through the sewers grinning from their recent win.

"Well I have a feeling we scared them shitless," Angelus commented after a while.

"Yes but they're not dead yet and we're still stuck in these god-awful sewers," Darla said in disgust, looking down at the several inches of putrid water Angelus was carrying her over.

"Don't worry, my dear. Soon enough we will be controlling what is up there again and they will be the ones hiding down here with the rats," Angelus promised, glaring at one of the black, red-eyed creatures with such ferocity that it scampered away with a squeak.

"Always the man with the plan," Darla grinned looking up at her lover.

"You taught me," Angelus responded and Darla placed her head on his shoulder.

"And I couldn't be prouder," she sighed.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, darling, we're here," Angelus said and Darla looked up to see a hole that lead up into the old building. Angelus lifted her through and then pulled himself up and replaced the grate over the hole.

"Ugh, I need a shower," Darla sneered, smelling her arm. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She felt strong hands wrap around her waist and puller to a body that felt like a brick wall.

"I need a shower, too," a lust-filled voice breathed in her ear. Darla grinned.

"Perfect."

**To be continued…**

**Ok I know it's short but I'll try to make them longer. I'm going back to school tomorrow so updating might be a little harder but I hope you like it so far. Byez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holding true to my word I tried to make this chapter a little longer. It's still short but it's about twice as long as the others. This one is Connor-centric with a bit of ConnorxCordy-ish at the end. So anyways, I still don't own Angel or any of its characters and there's the usual warnings. Enjoy.**

Connor dropped down into the sewers that ran below the Hyperion. He was armed with two stakes hidden in the sleeves of his hoodless sweatshirt and a crossbow. His feet sloshed slightly in the sewage and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ok, focus," he told himself, stopping and closing his eyes. He sniffed the rotten air. Rats, cockroaches, and a few things he didn't want to identify. There it was: _vampires_. He grinned and opened his eyes. "Ready or not, here I come," he said and followed the scent intently. He had to focus because it was several hours old, but this was defiantly Angelus and Darla.

Connor followed the tunnels in silence. The moon peaked at him through the gutters, but he paid no attention to it. He was hunting. Rats squeaked and fled from his presence just as they had done for his father previously. Connor rolled his eyes and snarled at the wet, flea-infested creatures. Just seeing them made him feel itchy, but he shook the thoughts from his head and focused on the task at hand. Finding where Angelus and Darla were staying if not finding they themselves.

The tunnels turned and twisted in several different directions. Sometimes he would come to a fork where only by scent could he tell where to go. He came up to one of these. There were three tunnels to choose from and each one lead into unknown darkness. Connor sniffed the air and growled in frustration. There was a scent trail going down each tunnel. Angelus must have laid these to discourage anyone from following him. These tunnels went for miles and Connor was sure he had covered at least eight of those miles since he left the hotel. His pants were soaked with disgusting water half way up to his knees and the tops of his shoes were not far from being submerged, but he wasn't a quitter.

He snarled and walked past the entrance of each tunnel, sniffing the trails that lead into them. He did this several times before deciding that the one on the left had the freshest scent so it would make sense that that was the right choice. After making one more round past the tunnels, he entered his tunnel of choice and followed it.

Connor hissed as he stepped into dark water up to his ankles. He felt the putrid liquid seep into his shoes and soak his socks. He gave a shudder of disgust but continued, having to lift his feet unnaturally high in order to prevent drag. His feet sank deeply into whatever was lying on the tunnel floor. There was a sickening sucking sound every time he lifted his foot up and his shoes were full of water and covered in slimy gunk.

After about ten minutes of this, Connor realized he had been needing to lift his legs higher and higher as time had passed by and the sloshing continued. He stopped and looked down. With a groan, he realized that the sewage was now halfway up his calves and water soaked above his knees.

"This is ridiculous," he growled. He looked at the slime covered walls and thought for a moment before climbing up the curved surface. A horrible stench escaped the slime as his hands and feet broke the thin, film seal. He coughed for a moment and struggled to keep his grip on the slippery cement. He looked up and groaned at his stupidity. Grates lined the top of the tunnel. Any one of those could have lead to where Angelus was and this continuous trail could easily be a decoy. After some debate he headed back the way he came, clinging to the wall and trying to pick up the scent while ignoring the horrible smell that came up every time he moved.

He sniffed at each of the grates, hoping he wouldn't have to go all the way back. His jeans scraped at his legs irritatingly and his hands were caked in whatever covered the walls. He investigated grate after grate but could smell no signs of Angelus or Darla and he was getting reasonably angry and frustrated.

"I swear when I find Angelus I'm gonna-AHH!" Connor shouted as he crawled off the wall and landed in the sewage below. He shrieked and picked himself up. He was soaked in slime and mud. Looking up he saw that he was back at the three tunnels. His nails dug into his palms as he felt his pulse quicken. He threw back his head and screamed in frustration.

He kept screaming until he heard an eerie laughter behind him and he cursed himself for letting his guard down. He spun around and saw Angelus step into the moonlight streaming through the gutter.

"I gotta say, junior, you are horrible at hide and seek. I mean I didn't even know we were playing and I still found you first," Angelus said. Connor raised his left arm and fired a stake, but Angelus caught it and threw it into the street above. "You're gonna have to do better than that, kid," the vampire mocked.

"Oh yeah? How's this?" Connor asked and fired the crossbow. Angelus dodged.

"Ok you really need some discipline. Did that Holtz bastard teach you nothing?" Angelus sneered. Connor shouted and fired his other stake which Angelus spun away from. "You seriously think you can beat me that way? You really _are _pathetic."

Connor lifted his soaked pant leg and discovered the stake he had strapped to his calf had fallen off at some point. He growled in anger.

"Looking for this?" a soft female voice said from behind him. Connor didn't have to look to know who it was. He turned and faced Darla, holding his stake like a trophy. She began to walk towards him slowly, her feet sloshing in the muck. "You know you really shouldn't leave your toys out," she said, stopping inches away from the teen.

"Yeah, 'cause, you know, it could be dangerous," Angelus added, circling around to stand beside Darla. Connor snarled at his parents and made a grab for the stake, but was stopped by Angelus who caught his wrist and hurled him against the wall of the tunnel. Connor gagged as some of the slime entered his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can have this back when you've earned it," Darla said. Angelus returned to her side.

"Yeah, and shower up. You smell like shit," Angelus said, grinning. Connor spat and gagged before looking up.

"No worse than how you smell," the teen retorted. Angelus became angry and his face became its demonic mask. He rushed his son and nearly landed a punch, but Connor was catching on and dodged out of the way just in time so that Angelus's fist slammed into the wall and caused several cracks to form. Angelus pulled his hand back and cradled it with a hiss. He looked up at Connor. Connor rushed at him and slammed his father's head to the wall. There was a crack and the tunnel walls began to split dangerously and water began to leak through, soaking the battling two.

"Now you see what happens when you horse play? Look at what you've done," Darla scolded in a very motherly way. Angelus ran to her and scooped her up.

"I'll deal with you later," the younger vampire growled to Connor before racing down the left tunnel. Connor thought about following but decide that this search might be best left abandoned. He was soaked and cold and the others would kill him when they found out.

Connor spun around and took off back towards the Hyperion as the water level grew at an alarming rate. His jeans sagged on him so that he had to hold them up with one hand as he ran and his wet hair slapped his face. He heard the wall crack some more.

"Shit, shit, shit," was all he could think to say as small waves of water now lapped at his legs. He was no longer sprinting but wading as the water threatened to reach his waist. All Connor could think about was not getting lost and getting the fuck out of there before the wall broke completely.

There was suddenly a loud cracking sound followed by a rushing noise. Connor groaned and turned to see a wave of water crashing towards him. He spun back a round and waded several more steps quickly before diving under the water as the wave filled the tunnel nearly to the top.

Connor resurfaced for breath and vomited as some of the water entered his mouth and slid down his throat. He pulled himself into the Hyperion basement and pulled the grate over the hole.

"Shit," he whispered and stomped up the stairs, his clothes dripping on the floor. Wesley came down the stairs dressed in his pajamas. He stayed over sometimes even though he had his own apartment and now that Angelus was back he probably thought it would be a good idea for the group to stay together.

"What's going on? Connor, what on Earth happened to you?" the English man asked, seeing Connor, battle scuffed and dripping, standing in front of the basement door.

"Um…" was all Connor could manage before Cordy ran halfway down the stairs and stopped when she saw Connor and gave out a shriek that sent Gunn and Fred running in as well.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"Is it Angelus?"

The group babbled like a flock of geese a child had just thrown a rock in the middle of. Connor looked at them nervously, not wanting to tell them what had just happened, but they would probably figure it out eventually anyway. Connor sighed to himself and took a deep breath.

"The sewers are flooding. I was fighting Angelus and…" he was cut off by Wesley.

"Angelus!? I thought I told you not to go looking for him until we had more knowledge on what was going on," the English man said sternly. Connor's eyes narrowed but he looked away.

"I was just trying to help," he growled quietly. Wesley looked at him and seemed to decide that this hadn't been entirely his fault.

"I understand and your intentions were good, but putting yourself at needless risk is not going to help anyone," Wesley said a little softer.

"Yeah, we need the whole team in one piece to handle this," Gunn added. Connor looked up.

"Ok," he said finally.

"Now, tell us what happened," Wesley said, taking a seat on the couch, followed by Gunn, Fred, and Cordy. Connor nodded.

"Well I was hoping to find where Darla and Angelus were staying, but I couldn't, the sewers were to confusing, but Angelus found me. Me and him started to fight and I ended up slamming his head thru the wall of a tunnel, on accident of course. Then he ran off with Darla and I came back here and now the sewers are flooded and I still have no idea where they are," the teen explained quickly and had to take a few deep breaths afterwards. He looked around at the blank faces of the adults staring at him.

"Well it was a noble effort and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about the sewers. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Until then, Connor I suggest you take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. And everyone else, let's go back to sleep. We will be needing our rest," Wesley said after a short, uncomfortable pause. The others just nodded dumbly and began to walk up the stairs to their rooms.

Connor watched them go before going up the stairs to his own room for a shower.

~*~

Connor walked out of the steaming bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards his bed where he had lain out a fresh pair of pants since he didn't sleep in a shirt and didn't wear pajamas. He was surprised to see the calm form of Cordelia sitting leisurely on the edge of his bed.

"Um…Cordy?" Connor asked as if not sure he was seeing correctly. A cold breeze made him painfully aware of his current condition but he didn't move even as the goosebumps appeared on his body.

"You know they don't hate you," she said as though continuing an already begun conversation.

"What?" Connor asked, now sure it was Cordy but still confused. Why was Cordy in his room and why wasn't he moving?

"The others. They don't hate you. They're just cautious is all. Angel has been a friend to all of us for a long time. He saved Fred from Pylea and even though he's made mistakes, he's always been there for us," Cordy continued.

"I know," Connor said, thinking of how much Angel must mean to Fred and how much he meant to Cordy. But this wasn't Angel. This was Angelus, though Connor didn't really care for either.

"I just wanted to let you know. They really do care about you, Connor. Why else would Wesley freak out that you left on your own?" Cordy pointed out. Connor thought for a moment and decided Cordy was probably right. If any of them, besides Cordelia, cared about his well-being at all it would be Wesley. After all, he had tried to save him when Connor was a baby.

"You're right, Cordy, thanks," he said with a small grin. Cordy grinned back and stood up.

"Good night, Connor," she said and started to walk past him towards the door. Connor gently took her wrist and stopped her.

"Um, Cordy? I was wondering…well you don't have to but…would you stay with me tonight?" Connor asked, blushing slightly. Cordy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, but one condition," she said.

"What?"

"Put your pants on first." She grinned. Connor smiled and kissed her back.

"You got it."

**To be continued…**

**Aw how sweet. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter I did my best to make it longer so please review so I will be motivated to write more. How am I supposed to tell if you guys like or hate the story if you don't tell me? Ok well byez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's just get to the story. You already know I don't own anything and this chapter isn't so bad.**

Angelus managed to push Darla and himself through the grate just before the water blasted through the tunnel. He pulled the grate back into its place and covered it with a small rug to help keep the stench of the water out. He stripped of his shoes and threw them to the far wall where they hit and fell on the carpet. A few droplets of water splashed silently onto the floor. Darla left into one of the rooms and returned a short while later with fresh clothes for them both.

"Thanks, love," Angelus nodded and took the clothes offered to him. "Junior sure knows how to cause damage," the vampire said, rubbing his head. Darla grinned.

"He takes after his father," she said, pulling off her shirt before working off her tight jeans. Angelus found himself watching her but didn't bother to look away. Darla felt herself being watched and looked over shoulder at him as she now stood in only her underclothes. "Like what you see?" she asked coyly.

"Every time," Angelus responded, standing to embrace her from behind. Darla pushed his greedy hands away.

"You smell terrible," she said playfully. Angelus grinned and his fangs appeared. He scraped them against her neck.

"You smell delicious," he growled in a husky tone.

"Oh that reminds me!" Darla said, pulling away from him and quickly dressing herself before going over to a closet. "I have a present for you."

"Aw you're too good to me," Angelus said and walked over to her. He sniffed and grinned, licking his lips.

"You always did like children," Darla said. She opened the door to reveal a small, twelve year old girl huddled in the far corner of the closet. She whimpered through her gag and struggled to free her hands from behind her back.

"Shh, it's ok," Angelus cooed to the frightened child, "No one is gonna hurt you. Just come here, we wanna talk to you." The vampire offered his hand to the girl and she eventually crawled on her knees towards him. He took her upper arm gently and dragged her out of her small prison. She began to struggle furiously when she saw Darla. Angelus held her tight to his chest. "Now, now, none of that," he growled gently.

"What's the matter, baby? Did I scare you?" Darla cooed softly to the frightened girl. She nodded franticly and struggled against Angelus who simply held her tighter. He untied the gag and pulled it out of his captive's mouth before clapping his hand over it.

"Scream and you die," he said simply. The girl nodded to show that she understood and Angelus slowly removed his hand, ready to replace it at any time. The girl opened her hand but quickly snapped it shut as his hand moved to her throat threateningly.

"Very good," Darla praised. Angelus spun the girl around to face him and she screamed when she saw his demonic face. Angelus lifted her high into the air effortlessly.

"And now you die," he said. He lowered her to his mouth and bit down on her neck. She struggled and screamed, but soon became lightheaded and lost consciousness. Angelus dropped the limp body on the ground completely drained of blood.

"I never did like kids," he said shortly, gazing down at his work, "They taste good, but once you get past that, they're worthless."

"Does that go for our son as well?" Darla asked, also looking at the body. Angelus's head shot up to look at her.

"What do you mean? You think Junior could be useful?" he asked.

"Well think about it, he has all of our traits, all of our strengths, and none of our weaknesses," the female vampire explained, looking up to meet her spawn's eyes.

"Yeah but he's good," Angelus said in disgust.

"Good is easily corrupted. Look at his father," Darla said. Angelus smiled at his sire.

"Good point, but he has that little whore of his on the good side. How do we get past that?" Angelus asked.

"Simple, we get rid of the whore." Darla looked expectantly at her mate, hoping he would catch on by now.

"So we get rid of said whore…but then Junior hates the one who did it…so _we _don't do it…we get another demon to do it for us…right?" Angelus worked out slowly before meeting his sire's eyes again. Darla walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"That's my clever boy. Now who do we get?" Darla asked, trying to keep her fledgling on a roll.

"…Someone we hate...or someone disposable." Angelus bit his lip and furrowed his now-human brow. Then his expression relaxed and he grinned down at his sire. "Or we could frame someone Junior trusts. We could tear his world to pieces and take away all his resources." Darla pushed Angelus against a wall and kissed him again.

"You never cease to amaze me, my darling," she said softly, "now allow me to give you _my _proposal." She leaned in and whispered her idea in Angelus's ear. His mouth twisted into a smile and when she was done, he shoved her to the ground and straddled her waist. He trailed kisses from her neck down her collar bone.

"You are perfection at its utmost highest you twisted beast," the younger vampire growled and bit his sires neck. Darla moaned and arched into his bite. He lifted his head after a while and licked her blood from his lips.

"Now all you need to do is answer one more question before you can have your reward," Darla told him and he tilted his head to the side.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Darla turned her head to look at the body of the dead girl.

"What do we do with her?"

Angelus thought for a moment before crawling over to the small body and rolling it so that the unseeing, terror filled eyes stared at the ceiling. Angelus drew a long gash across her throat and lifted her up. He carried her over to the grate, kicked the rug out of the way and gently slid the body into the flooded sewer. He replaced the grate and rug and walked back over to Darla who was now seated on the couch watching him.

"Perfect," she said and jumped into Angelus's arms. "Now let's slip into something a bit more comfortable."

"I agree, let's," Angelus said, allowing Darla to stand on her own. She pulled her shirt and pants on as she had before and began to walk down the hall. Angelus reached out and took her upper arm gently and pulled her back, looking at her confused.

"Well what do you expect? I'm not fucking you while you smell like _this_. You need a bath," she said simply, enjoying his confused look.

"Well then are you going to join me?" he asked, releasing her. Darla took his wrist and pulled him after her.

"Who do you think will be the one bathing you?"

**To be continued…**

**Yes it was short but I haven't gotten any reviews for a while so my muse is going on strike. I will continue, of course, but the quality would be better if I had some motivation. See you next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the delayed update but schools a bitch and the CST is coming up but any way. Buffy comes in this chapter and I'm sorry but I'm not very knowledgeable about Buffy but I tried. So enjoy. Oh and I am in no way affiliated with McDonalds.**

It had been a week since the return of Angelus and Darla and the team hadn't had any new encounters but they were far from gone. Every night more people were turning up with there bodies drained of blood starting with a little girl found in the sewers the week before with her throat cut open. The police were unsure if she had a connection with the rest of the murders but the team of Angel Investigations knew that she did.

Connor hadn't made another venture into the sewers after his previous failed attempt and was working with the team to track Angelus and Darla from above ground. The thing was they weren't sure what to do once they found them. True, none of them had any problem with staking Darla, but they were reasonably reluctant to do so with Angelus even if he was evil now, he had once been their friend and they would like to bring him back if possible. Even Connor seemed to be warming up a little to the idea.

"Ok so let's say we do manage to get rid of Darla…again, and capture Angelus. How exactly do we get his soul back?" Connor asked after an unsuccessful nights hunt. Like most, tonight's trek had simply ended with a dead body marked with Angelus' calling card, a cross carved on his victim's forehead.

"Well that would be where we get Willow in to play. She's the only one who knows, or has the capability to re-ensoul Angelus," Wesley explained.

"So we're getting him a _new_-new soul?" Cordy asked, counting in her head.

"Technically it would be a new-new-new soul," Fred said, "because his new-new soul was the one he got after Buffy."

"Um…who's Willow?" Connor asked.

"Friend of Buffy, old acquaintance, tormented by Angelus, brought Angel's soul back the _second _time, long story, I'll tell you later," Cordy said quickly.

"So you think Willow will be able to help us now? I mean, how many new souls is he allowed?" Gunn asked, putting his crossbow away and taking a tired seat next to Fred.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully, at least one more," Wesley sighed and yawned. The team had been up all night, again, and none of them were getting much sleep anyway. Cordy and Fred copied the yawn followed by Gunn who tried to hide it. Connor _seemed_ to be the only one still alert, staring at each of them blankly.

"What are you, drowned in coffee or something?" Gunn asked, playfully nudging the teen who suddenly seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at Gunn, blinking quickly.

"Huh? What?" he stuttered.

Gunn laughed, "Apparently not. It looks like wonder boy's just as tired as we are if not more so." Connor grinned, a little embarrassed and not quite used to Gunn's new nick-name "wonder boy", but he could live with it. At least it meant Gunn was ok with him.

"I guess you're right," Connor laughed lightly, rubbing his right eye, "I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Yeah join the club. All of us have been having a hard time since Angel, well, you know…" Fred trailed off.

"Became evil, again?" Connor offered and saw how the rest of the group seemed to stiffen slightly at hearing the words. He made a mental note to pay more attention to when it was best to just leave a sentence unfinished.

"Yeah," Cordy said, breaking the new awkward silence.

"I'll call Willow tomorrow. Last I checked, she was still in Sunnydale," Wesley stated.

"You think Buffy'll come too?" Cordy asked.

"That depends on what's going on over there. She might be having troubles of her own," Wesley said just as the phone began to ring and Cordy picked it up.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. This is Cordelia. How may I help you?" Cordy stated in a perfect secretary voice.

"_Hey Cordy, I just saw the news and it was talking about a bunch of murders happening over there and some vamp I killed earlier was talking about 'the return of the angel demon' or something like that. Is it Angelus?" _Buffy's voice called through the phone.

"Yeah it is," Cordy told her, putting the phone on speaker so the rest could hear.

"_Oh my god, are you guys ok? I'm on my way to L.A. right now with Willow. Has he hurt any of you guys?" _Buffy's voice crackled leading the team to believe she was calling from a cell phone.

"Yeah we're fine. We've only had one run in with him…well, Connor's had two," Cordy explained.

"_Connor? Who's Connor?" _Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah! You haven't met him yet. He's Angel's son," Cordy said excitedly.

"_Angel's son?! What?! When did that happen? With who? How?" _Buffy's voice got higher with confusion and surprise.

"_Angel has a son?!!" _Willow's voice shouted.

"Yes Angel has a son, a few months ago, with Darla, and long story we'll explain later," Cordy said, counting down each question on her finger's to make sure she answered them all.

"Hi, Buffy. Hi, Willow," Connor said with a short wave at the phone.

"_Who was that?" _Buffy asked.

"That was Connor," Cordy explained.

"_What the fuck?!! How old is he?!! He sounds like a teenager." _Buffy sounded reasonably confused.

"_A TEENAGER!?!" _Willow's voice shrieked.

"He's 17."

There was the screech of tires then silence on the other line.

"_SEVENTEEN!!! WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A FEW MONTHS AGO!!!" _Buffy screamed.

"It was but he got sucked into a hell-dimension and time travels faster there and…"

"_A HELL-DIMENSION!!!"_

"Like I said, it's a long story. We'll explain it when you get here," Cordy said reproaching the phone that she and the others had cowered away from during Buffy's rant. The sound of a car engine revving up then tires screeching on the asphalt signified that Buffy was driving again and significantly faster than before.

"Buffy I think it would be best if we allow you to drive and speak with you once you arrive," Wesley reasoned.

"_Is that Wesley? Hi, Wesley!" _Buffy called, _"Yeah you're probably right. I should be there in half an hour. Bye you guys." _The line clicked off. Cordy sighed and hung up the phone.

"She seems nice," Connor said, looking like he didn't entirely believe his own words.

"She is, very nice," Cordy confirmed.

"Yes and you'll get to meet her soon," Wesley said then looked around at the group.

"Um, I'm gonna hit the showers," Gunn said and walked off to his room.

"Yeah me too."

"Same here."

"Good idea."

One by one each of them left to their rooms to shower up and change, leaving Connor there alone. He sighed.

"Might as well," he mumbled to himself and walked up the stairs to his room to get ready to meet the slayer. If she killed demons and vampires then she must be good. Maybe she could show him a few moves. That is, if she didn't decide to kill him. He shook his head at the thought. She hadn't killed Angel when he was good, so he was fairly certain he was safe.

When he reached his room he laid out a fresh pair of pants and a shirt before going into the bathroom and setting the temperature on cold as he usually did. Each room got an independent water heat, but he was still sure he was the only one using cold in the middle of the night but it didn't bother him.

~*~

Buffy arrived thirty-five minutes later along with Willow. She was greeted by a hug first from Cordy, then Wesley, then introduced to Gunn who also received a hug, and finally to Fred while Connor hung back at the stairs and watched.

"I heard about you. Trapped in a hell-dimension? Wow, you are so strong for getting through that," Buffy was saying to Fred who blushed.

"Well I had a lot of help from Angel and everybody," she said in her signature accent that gave her an air of innocence the rest of them did not posses. Buffy nodded.

"So where's this son I've been hearing about?" Buffy asked looking around.

Connor cleared his throat. "Uh, that would be me," he said, raising his hand. Buffy approached him and began looking him over. Connor decided that she was defiantly good looking and could understand his father's attraction towards her.

"You look like him," Buffy told him finally. Connor wasn't sure how to take the comment, but seeing as she was attracted to his father as well, he decided it was a good thing.

"Thanks," Connor grinned. He turned his face away shyly but turned his eyes back up at Buffy.

"Aw, Willow, he does the perfect puppy-face just like Angel," she cooed and turned to Willow. Willow caught the look just before it slipped from his face and was replaced by a mix of confusion and embarrassment. Buffy didn't look much older than him. In fact, she looked the same age as Cordy, but she was actually much older than him and it was a bit unnerving to think about.

"You're right," Willow confirmed nodding then turned to the others, "So how did he end up turning seventeen in a few weeks again?" the others looked at each other. Trying to decide who would be best at describing the strange event.

"Don't look at me, I hardly even know," Gunn said, putting his hands up and taking a step back.

"Me either," Cordy mimicked Gunn.

"You understand it better than I do," Fred said looking at Wesley. Wesley glanced at Connor who just shrugged and shook his head. He couldn't give much input even if he wanted to since the event had happened when he was a baby and he still wasn't sure how he got back.

"Well you see, Holtz decided that taking Connor would make him even with Angelus for killing his family and so he ran with him into a hell-dimension and time passes much quicker there so, while only a few weeks passed here, seventeen years apparently passed there. Holtz returned with Connor a few months ago with the intention of killing him." Connor flinched when Wesley mentioned this, but Wesley continued, "Holtz then killed himself making Connor think it was Angel, but it wasn't and we have thankfully since convinced him to trust us. Though they still aren't exactly best friends," Wesley finished explaining.

"Wow," was all Buffy seemed to be able to say.

"That's quite a lot to take in," Willow stated. Connor nodded and shrugged.

"And now you're dad really is evil. That's just great," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well we can't do anything about him tonight. We should go to bed and hunt him again later. We're all tired," Connor said strongly.

"Yup, you sure are his kid. You're right. So do you guys have room for us here?" Buffy asked looking around the huge hotel.

"Yeah I think we could squeeze you in," Cordy joked, "Come on, this way." Cordy led them up the stairs to a couple of bed rooms she had prepared quickly before they had gotten there.

"Thanks," Buffy said, "Goodnight everyone."

"Yeah, goodnight," Willow called.

"Good night," they called back. Connor watched Buffy go with Cordy, ignoring Fred and Wesley as they retired as well. Gunn smiled.

"She's pretty isn't she," Gunn stated.

"Huh? Who? Buffy? Yeah…I mean…I guess so," Connor stumbled over his words and Gunn laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you're dad thinks so too. Well actually most people think so too. But its ok, I wont tell if you won't," Gunn promised. Connor smiled back at him.

"Thanks," the teen said and stifled a yawn.

"Ok I think it's time you went to bed now it's…2 a.m.," Gunn said checking his watch.

"Yeah you're right. Goodnight," Connor said and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, wonder boy," Gunn called.

~*~

The next morning everyone was sitting around the lobby drinking coffee and eating breakfast that Connor and Gunn had gotten earlier from McDonalds.

"Ok so how did this kid even come into existence?" Buffy asked, looking at Connor and seeming a little surprised that he was eating food and not drinking blood since he was the son of two vampires. She had also seemed surprised to see him coming in from the sun without a mark.

"Well Wolfram and Hart, the firm we told you about before, brought Darla back as a human, but she was sick. So Angel tried to help her so he did some trials that were supposed to give her a new life, but she had already gotten a second chance when they brought her back so she couldn't get another one. Then Drusilla was summoned by Wolfram and Hart to turn Darla into a vampire and Darla disappeared. When she came back, she was pregnant because it turned out that Angel had earned the other life so it was given as a baby. Then Darla killed herself so he could be born because she was afraid she would kill him because they were sharing a soul and when he was born she would lose it," Wesley explained.

"Yeah well she wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine when she had the soul anyway. While she was in labor she threw everyone out of the car somehow," Fred said, recalling the event with Gunn.

"That and her water broke all over the back seat," Gunn remembered. Connor just listened to all this intently. He hadn't known any of that. Holtz hadn't really told him anything about his birth.

"Yeah, so we raised Connor here for a few months but then Wesley read this prophecy that had been changed to make it look like Angel was going to kill Connor so Wesley took him to try to save him. Angel freaked out when he found out and chased Wesley down but then it turned into a showdown of Holtz, Wolfram and Hart, some demon Connor was supposed to kill, and Angel all trying to get Connor. Holtz had Connor and said that he would protect him, and then he ran into the hell-dimension and when Angel tried to follow he was blasted back. Then a few weeks here and seventeen years there Connor came back thinking that Angel was still evil and tried to kill him, then came the events we told you about last night plus Angel getting thrown to the bottom of the ocean and then rescued three months later by Wesley and now here we are," Cordy said seeming oblivious to how uncomfortable she had managed to make Connor and Wesley with the story.

"Wow, nice presentation, and all that in just a few months, how are you not drinking coffee 24/7?" Buffy joked in amazement.

"Well that was actually just a summary but yeah you get the basic idea," Cordy said. Connor's mind was spinning at all the new information. His dad had really done all that? He was going to need to reconsider a few things.

"So how did Darla get back this time if she couldn't have another chance?" Willow asked, seeming confused.

"That we don't know and we also don't know why, we just know that she is and she needs to be stopped," Wesley said seriously.

"And you guys don't know where they are?" Willow asked.

"Well if they haven't moved, I have a basic idea," Connor offered.

"Great we can go check now then," Buffy said, standing up.

"You mean now? We don't even know what we're going to do with Angelus if we catch him," Cordy protested.

"Relax, we're just going to go see where they are," Buffy explained, "You ready to go kid?" Connor nodded and showed Buffy to the grate leading to the recently repaired and drained sewers.

"You think we should get some weapons?" Connor asked, already strapping on a few stakes and grabbing a crucifix that he clipped around his neck. Buffy grabbed a few stakes from the table and watched him.

"So none of that stuff hurts you?" she asked and Connor shook his head.

"I don't really know why, but I can do everything a vampire can do but I don't have any weaknesses," Connor explained, lifting the grate.

"So that means no blood-sucking, right?" Buffy asked playfully.

Connor grinned. "Nope no blood-sucking," he confirmed and helped her down into the sewer before jumping down himself. "Just one thing though."

"What?" Buffy asked turning to him.

Connor grinned, "No staking me, it still hurts."

Buffy laughed, "It's a deal."

Connor led the way through the sewer system. Rats ran or cowered just as they had done last time he was here and every time his father walked past.

"This is really gross," Buffy said as their shoes sloshed through the muck at the bottom.

"Do you need some help?" Connor offered.

"No I can handle it, but thanks," Buffy told him as they reached the three tunnels.

"Ok this is about as far as I know. I think that they are staying in one of the buildings that have a grate in that tunnel," Connor whispered and pointed down the left tunnel.

"Well let's find out," Buffy said taking the lead into the tunnel. Connor followed and when they got inside climbed up the wall.

"Allow me," he said, walking crawling close to the grates.

"Impressive," Buffy said watching him. She walked below Connor as he crawled past the grates he had checked previously. About forty-five minutes later, he stopped.

"This one," he whispered down to Buffy and looked in the grate. He didn't see anyone, but the scent of Angel and Darla was strong. He wrinkled his nose and turned away. The smell of sex was heavy in the air.

"Are they up there?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, dropping down, "And they've been busy."

"Gross," Buffy said with a half-disgusted half-amused look.

"So should we go?" Connor asked. Buffy thought for a minute.

"Yeah let's go. Then, we can tell the others," she said.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" a deep, almost seductive voice said from behind them. Buffy gasped and turned around. Connor mentally screamed at himself for not recognizing Angelus in his own scent.

'_This is bad,' _he thought.

**Dun dun dun. And now we have the confrontation of Buffy and her nemesis/love, with Connor thrown in as a little twist. Well I hope you guys like it so far. See ya. Oh and this one was 3000 words so I'm improving. Yayz!**


End file.
